Sometimes Secrets make your Heart Skip a Beat
by Danger All Around
Summary: This is a subete no mawarino kiken story of mine. The phrase translates to 'danger all around' but all skip beat stories marked as such will have different unrelated plots except for the evil organization that is the same through all of them.
1. Chapter 1: A Pretty Short Prolouge

Okay so I should warn you before I start that I have know idea what I'm doing and I apologise for spelling errors and typos and such but It's five in the morning and I haven't slept in over 24 hours so umm... here it goes

* * *

Chapter 1: A Pretty Short Prolouge

"You know that I hate Fuwa?" Kyoko was mildly suprised when Yashiro-san nodded.

"Doesn't everybody?" Moko-san inquired.

"I didn't" Said Lory

"Really?" Sawara-san was astonished. "She actively tries to injure him," he finished so casually.

"Man did everybody find out about this?" Kyoko said plainly, she wasn't really sure if this was a bad thing but it was sure to cause her trouble. "Christ, next thing you know people are gonna find out about Jonathan!"

"Who's Jonathan?" Tsuruga-san said with that gentlemanly smile that scared Kyoko out of her mind.

"That was out loud?" Kyoko felt like an idiot.

"Yeah," The small crowd she had somehow gathered murmered, only slightly out of sync.

* * *

Yeah sorry if this is totally jacked and like... crack o.c. I would go over and review but... so tired, body is tired, mind, not so much.


	2. Chapter 2: Dear Maria Count me In

Still can't sleep so I'm gon' tortcher y'all with another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dear Maria Count me In (Yes like the song)

Tsuruga-san opened his mouth to make some sort of snide comment to Kyoko that he hadn't quite come up with, he figured the insults would just roll off his tounge, same as always. Nothing came to mind but it didn't really matter because the instant he opened his mouth Kyoko seemed to disappear from t space in front of him. "Eh?" He looked to each side and spotted her waving at the end of the hall saying something he couldn't quite make out over the distance but was probablly along the lines of: Oh well would you look at the time I should really get going.

Kyoko p.o.v.

Man this is gonna end really badly... I have this haunting feeling, I dont know what it is but I've definetally felt it before like, piercing. Purple. Eyes. Oh no. Not today. Not now! I just don't have the energy to deal with that stupid bully beagle I start to walk faster but in only a matter of seconds I find myself slowing to a stop... Wait, that feeling, it isn't beagle it's just the feeling of being watched. Still not really a good thing but anyone that might be watching me couldn't be as bad as beagle.

"RAHR!"

Oh my GAWD what was that!? Oh it's Maria-chan, "Hey Maria-chan!"

Kyoko p.o.v. -end-

"Wassup?" Kyoko said. Maria-chan stiffled a laugh at her phony accent.

She managed to keep her face vaugly serious throughout Kyoko's silliness. "What was all the commotion about down by the front office?"

"Oh," Kyoko's eyes seemed distant as she spoke. "Nothing, it's nothing really,"

"Why do you have to lie," Maria-Chan pouted, rediculous in her mind but she figured if she acted upset it would be easier to get an answer.

Kyoko smiled but her eyes still looked sad, "It's nothing of your concern, don't worry,"

Nothing of her concern _wasn't _nothing. "Come on Kyoko nee-chan, it's not good to keep secrets, they make people distant from who they tought they were,"

_Oh yeah, I forgot Maria-chan was an insightful person... especially for a seven year old._

"Come on!" Maria-chan moved to standing on the bench next to Kyoko and proded her in the stomache. "Spill you guts!"

"Fine," Kyoko sat next to Maria-chan, not the whole story, but just the premise; just one phrase. How much harm could it do after all? She is only a kid. "Okay Maria-chan, but you can't tell anyone!"

She paused and gulped in apprehention,

"There are people that are trying to kill me, and if I go to the police then they'll only find me faster, I'm probablly going to die before the end of this week"

* * *

Well reading back this was actually sort a painful to look at but I can't figure out why so if you figure out what's wrong with it, please tell me.

Also I wanted to say this before it was to late, please don't just leave comments that say 'you suck' please tell me why I suck and submit it in triplecate. (Okay so maybe not in triplecate) But I do liek comments and such, those are nice they make me feel special.

Okay not really :p (Mischevious face?)


	3. Chapter 3: But you Promised

Chapter 3: But you Promised!

"You know I heard something interesting from Maria-chan," Lory walked into the LoveMe clubroom.

_She told... _Kyoko frowned deeply.

"Can there seriously be nothing you can do?" He tried to maintain a serious face but he was worried, after all it was her life on the line.

Kyoko remained silent she refused to talk about the subject. Just by looking into her eyes Lory could tell that he could never sway her otherwise.

"What's going on?" Moko-san looked agitated, as always, but the concern was clearly visible on her face.

"Nothing," Kyoko said plainly in a 'that's all there is to it' kind of voice.

"That's a lie!" Moko-san grabbed Kyoko by the collar of her love me section coveralls.

"Nothing," This time the word came a little more solemnly. Kyoko stood and left the room.

Lory looked from Moko-san to the door Kyoko had just just exited through and a malicious smile spread across his face, "I think I have a new LoveMe section assignment for you two"

Moko-san nothing, she was paralyzed with fear.

Later

"You girls have a mission!" Lory paced in front of the couch that bore Kyoko and Moko-san. "I need you to find some people for me"

Kyoko kept on an indiferant face but her demons were quietly conversing in panic.

"Who?" Moko-san knew sorta, but she didn't really know how to find them.

"That's up to the mission leader to figure out," He turned to Kyoko, "That'd be you"

"Yessir" Kyoko took a deep bow.

"Which means it's your job to find those people"

"Whom might that be," Kyoko tried to seem clueless. She was surprisingly good at it.,

"You know exactly who I'm talking about!" Lory was angry, something neither of the loveme girls had seen.

"Right," Kyoko bowwed again.

"Oh!" Lory turned and left the room, the girls exchanged expressions of fright. He came back into the room with Maria-chan "And here's your supervisor!" He smiled and Maria-chan maintained a face that clearly stated 'How did I get talked into this?'

"Alright troops," The president put his fist in the aie, back to his old self. "Move out!"

Moko-san rolled her eyes and led the group out the only exit to the loveme jailcell of a clubroom.

"So what do-" Kyoko ran into something that she knew wasn't usually there. She looked at her feet and realized that after falling she had fallen flat on her butt. She continued to stare at her feet for what felt like ages before she saw an outstreched hand in front of her. She took it and she was helped back to her feet, she musst've hit the ground harder than she thought because she couldn't focus her vision enough to see whoever it was that had helped her up. 'are you alright' she heard them say, at least she thought she did. She tried to speak but couldn't find her voice, so she just nodded. _Tsuruga-san _she thought _that's who it is._ She still couldn't stop the images from swimming around her vision to see what was going on. She opened her mouth to speak again when her knees gave way.

"Mogami-san?" Tsuruga-san kneeled down by her side, she didn't respond. He scooped her up in his arms and turned to Moko-san "Where should I take her?"

Moko-san held back her laughter. "Just follow me," She turned around and lead him back to the clubroom. "We didn't make it very far into this mission now did we?" She turned to a smiling Maria-chan.

"I'll get grandpa," She turned and left.

"Wait!" Moko-san called when she saw Tsuruga-san leaving, "don't you wanna stay and find out about Kyoko's secret?"

He stopped in his tracks.

"You don't have anywhere else to be today!" Yashiro-san said. His charge looked at him, unaware of the fact that he was lying.

Tsuruga-san sighed and kneeled down next to Kyoko, waiting for her to wake up.

She muttered something in her sleep that only Tsuruga-san seemed to notice. "But Maria-chan you promised you wouldn't tell" He found it irritating that he trusted some kid to tell a big secret but not him. Despite the fact that he was upset, he couldn't help but smile when he heard her say in an even quieter, more childlike voice, "But you promised"

* * *

I'm not sure if I've mentioned this yet but the Jonathan in this story is not the same as in my story 'California Bound' or the Jonathan from my case closed fanfic. I just really like the names Jonathan and Sarah, so you'll be seeing different thems in alot of my stories (if for some reason you foolishly choose to believe that I have any talent for writing what-so-ever)


	4. Chapter 4: Noob

Chapter 4: Noob

* * *

"Ah!" Kanae smiled as Kyoko's eyes fluttered open.  
"Sorry Moko-san" Kyoko said after fully blinking the sleep out of her eyes.  
"For fainting?" Maria-san inquired.  
"No," Kyoko brought a hand to her weighty head as she sat up. "I," She winced as se felt another sharp pain in her temple. "I was wrong, we can't find them,"  
"Why not?" Tsuruga-san said, slightly hoping that he could make himself a part of the conversation by doing so.  
"Untraceable," Kyoko swung her feet out over the edge of the plush pink couch. "Anyone who they kill always turns up missing, and they're never found,"  
"Kill!?" The three shouted, making Lory jump as he entered the room.  
"Yeah," Kyoko leaned against the back of the couch.  
"H-how are we supposed to catch 'em?" Maria-chan stuttered.  
"If we want to catch them, or at least have a chance to do so than we need to wait for them to come to us," Kyoko seemed pretty casual with the whole situation.  
"How long do think it'll take?" Kanae wrung her hands.  
"Give it a week, tops," Kyoko maintained a carefree atmosphere as she inspected her cuticles.  
"What do we do until then?"  
Kyoko broke the heavy silence that Maria-chan created when she sighed, "Just go about your everyday lives.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT

* * *

"I've got a surprise for you!" Lory raised his hands as a gesture of excitement. Two of the three LoveMe girls clenched their teeth for fear that it would be information about Kyoko's mysterious enemies. But he wouldn't bring that up in front of Chiori, would he? (If that's not right, I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure that's  
Amamiya-san's first name)  
"We're getting a new member of the LoveMe section!" All three of the girls' jaws dropped. They could only imagine the next poor girl that would be cursed with the hot pink coveralls.  
"Oh," Kanae's eyes grew wide, "My gawd!"  
Everybody seemed shocked, except for Kyoko that is, who had clamped a hand over her mouth in order to stop herself from bursting into uncontrollable fits of laughter.  
"Are you laughing!" The tall skinny man said in English, as his face turned almost as pink as his uniform.  
"Maybe…" Kyoko remained silent for only a few moment before she was, quite literally, rolling on the floor laughing. "I'm thoroughly impressed Jonathan!"  
"Ah!" Jonathan grabbed Kyoko underneath her arms and wrenched her to her feet. It looked painful, it wasn't, but it definitely looked like it. "Kyoko?" He tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy.  
Kyoko smiled weakly, "Hey Jay"  
He stood for several moments; awestruck, before picking her up in a grueling bear hug. "It's been so long and I never expected to see you here!" He put her down and looked her in the eye before saying, "Why are you here?"  
"Here as in Tokyo?" Kyoko bit her lip, not wanting to have to explain her and that idiot (Shotarou)'s relationship again.  
"No!" Jonathan laughed. "Here as in this building; LME"  
"Oh!" Kyoko stood up straight, abandoning the demons that Sho's image awakened. "I work here!"  
They continued normal introductions, knowing that asking Kyoko how she knew Jonathan was more dangerous than asking the devil for a favor.  
After everyone else had left Jonathan grabbed Kyoko by the shoulder and whispered in her ear "Stay out of my way; don't think I can't hurt you!"  
Kanae who had heard from outside the door laughed to herself: "Hurt Kyoko? Pfft noob!"


End file.
